


Have a Clue

by kyouyaed



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't you need my name?”</p>
<p>Constantinos blinked and said before he could really think about it and filter his words, “It's Cornelius. You're here. A lot.”</p>
<p><b>//</b>Constantinos is a grumpy barista and Cornelius is the regular who makes him want to smile.<b>//</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my stuff usually is, but it fits. The ending is a little bit choppy and I apologize far in advance for that. This hasn't been proofread. Enjoy!

It was nearly his shift's end and Constantinos couldn't be happier. The rush had been more stressful than usual both inside and at the drive through, but maybe that was just because Constantinos had an exam the next day he needed to study for and being at work was taking away precious study time. It was almost over, though. He just had to get through the next hour without punching anyone, fucking up orders, or spilling boiling hot coffee on someone. He couldn't make excuses for burning a customer again without losing his job. Just one more hour. Holding back a sigh, Constantinos barely glanced up at his next customer before focusing on the cash register.

“Welcome to Bullworth Cafe, what can I get you today?”

The customer was silent for a beat before a very familiar voice said, “A large salted caramel hot cocoa. And... Hm.”

Constantinos jerked his head up to stare at the customer; he was very, very familiar. This cafe seemed to be his favorite, probably because it was on campus. Maybe it wasn't his favorite, but Constantinos certainly saw him in the cafe daily. Constantinos didn't realize he had been staring at the black teen until they made eye contact and he grinned at the grumpy barista.

“What would you recommend today?” he asked cheerfully.

Constantinos looked away and glared into the pastry display. “The brownies are fresh,” he stated flatly without much thought into what he would actually recommend.

“Okay!” was the chipper reply. “Two brownies. The fresh ones!”

Still glaring, though not so much in anger but more out of habit, Constantinos turned his head back to the cash register, punching in the order but slapping his employee discount on one of the brownies.

“That'll be seven twenty-two,” he stated, looking up in time to take the money he was handed. Their fingers brushed and Constantinos averted his gaze again so the other wouldn't see him blush. He counted out the change and handed it back to the other man, trying not to react when their fingers brushed.

“Don't you need my name?”

Constantinos blinked and said before he could really think about it and filter his words, “It's Cornelius. You're here. A lot.” A vibrant blush covered his face when he realized what he'd said and Cornelius grinned widely at him, looking like he wanted to blush too. “Fu- shi- crap. I'll just...” He trailed off and swallowed. “Johnny! Come do the register!” Without waiting for Johnny to man the register, Constantinos ducked away to get Cornelius's order together.

He grabbed the two freshest brownies, the ones sitting at the very back that still had a bit of steam rolling off of them, and bagged them before setting off to get the hot cocoa made up. He added a bit more whipped cream than he normally would have, but totally to make up for being a weirdo and knowing Cornelius's name and not because he liked Cornelius.

Cornelius was waiting off to the side when Constantinos was done with his order and he perked up when they made eye contact.

“Mine?” he chirped happily, bouncing over to take the offered bag and cup. “Check the tip jar before anyone else does... Please.” And before Constantinos could ask what that meant, Cornelius was gone.

The grouchy barista slipped over to the register and pulled the tip jar to him, getting a harsh elbow from Johnny in the process. He immediately spotted what Cornelius wanted him to see; a piece of notebook paper was folded and stuffed awkwardly in with the mesh of one and five dollar bills. Constantinos slipped it out and slunk off, unfolding the paper when he was far enough away from the cash register.

A twenty dollar bill was folded inside along with a note. _I'll see you tomorrow, Barista Boy. Or you can call me tonight_. A number was scribbled hastily at the bottom and it was signed Cornelius's name with a row of x's and o's after it. Constantinos rolled his eyes, but slipped the note and money in his pocket anyway, making a note to put Cornelius's name in his phone when his shift was over.


End file.
